Talk:Cold-Blooded
Untitled Though air support controlled by the computer cannot see you it should be noted that with the predator missile, the helicopter pilot, and the ac 130 you will still be highlighted by a red box when the enemy sees you on the screen ~Actually, if you have Cold-Blooded on, not only will you not show up bright-white on the controlling players screen, but no red box will appear around your player either. This is useful especially in Hardcore gametypes where players will not shoot at a cold-blooded player moving even if they suspect it is an enemy, as friendly-fire is enabled, they most likely will not risk it.Archive555 03:10, February 27, 2010 (UTC) To get the pro, the easiest thing to do is check the skies, every time a uav or counter uav is launched a plane will cirlce the map, this is a predator uav (unmanned arial vehicle) it jams the oposing radar or scans for enemies, it can be shot down easily with an assault rifle, and it will restore your radar, or destroy their's Knifing turrets will kill them in one hit, you can run up from behind them, or from in front of them because they can't see you (apparently they use infrared, so because your cold blodded they can't see you) it should be noted that setting off an EMP will stop a nuke from going off, however this does NOT give you a point for destroying a killstreak : ~This has been proven to be a myth. After calling in a nuke, an EMP will not cause it to stop. Once a nuke is called in, that's it. Everything is over, there is no stopping it, and you cannot survive it. Archive555 02:26, April 2, 2010 (UTC) also shooting down a chopper dropping off supplies will not count unless you kill them before the package is dropped lastly the AC 130 cannot be shot down, a sniper rifle can't shoot that far, and firring a missile sets off flares that burn hotter than the plane so the missiles lock onto them instead and never hit the plane note it may be possible to hit the AC 130 without locking onto it but it wont take the skill of chuck Norris to do this ~Sorry, but it IS possible to shoot down an AC-130 even if the do set off flares, you might need to sacrifice your self or have multiple people shooting at it, because there are only two flares that go off before needing to recharge. One person can take both of the flares out with a Stinger, then a third Stinger from a teammate will take down the AC-130. Archive555 02:29, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I think i found a glitch with the cold blooded perk I don't know if this is a glitch or maybe i am just doing something different but everytime i try to shoot a helicopter with the ATA-HS locked on i only do a little damage as i should. When i start firing my RPD at it with a grip on i slowly start wittling down the health until i finally blow it up and instead of just giving me one point towards cold blooded pro it gives me like 10 points or something, i've only killed two or three helicopters and maybe a couple turrets but i'm already at 20 destroyed killed streaks. Has anyone else been able to do this? Holy crap. I might try this. Might take a while for results. But if this works, I can get pro in only a couple of matches. Nice tip...that is if it works. lol.~~IIID Empire 23:21, Dec.17, 09 Has anyone confirmed this yet? RaptorMW3 13:19, September 22, 2010 (UTC) It's been confirmed for a long time. Nothing new here. Cpl. Wilding 13:28, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Update on Glitch I'm more certain now that i was able to do it. My killstreaks destroyed jumped from 38 to 49 just by shooting a helicopter with an AT4-HS and then finishing it with an RPD Grip. My class was an RPD Grip, AT4-HS, semtex, flash, sleight of hand, cold blooded, ninja, and painkiller. I would like to know if anyone can duplicate this so i know it's not just my imagination. Glitch verified, every type of helicopter can be fired with 1 bullet of AT4-HS and then RPD to level up Cold-Blooded, with RPD if you do it correctly it should take 2 or 3 helicopters/pavelow/chopper to get to 250 kills(Complete every level of Cold-Blooded) Sekelle 21:50, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ALl you need really is an LMG (best is L86), then shoot down a chopper with it, then while its going down, keep firing. Each bullet counts as a kill. If you use stinger, it will obliterate the vehicle so you cant do it. :Glitch is still working on Xbox Live as of yesterday (25 Jan). I shot an AT4 at an Attack Helicopter, then unloaded on the heli with the rpd. Got about 50 kills towards the perk. RPD w/grip, AT4, SoH/CB/Ninja. Brothertim 16:46, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Auto aim effects Rather than start an argument, could someone prove that the auto aim is/is not affected by the Pro? I can't play MW2 atm. The only reason I think it puts auto aim off you is because I watched a KillCam of someone coming right up to me, and it appeared their aim was not affected by me in their sight. -StB 03:19, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :The killcam is notorious for incorrectly replicating the scene of your death. Basing conjectures off of it is a bad idea. That said, I cannot produce any concrete proof. However, if auto-aim was disabled by this perk, everyone would know by now. The perk description also makes no mention of auto-aim. If you truely want this question answered, roll over to Den Kirson's forums and ask it there; you are almost guarenteed a factual answer. -Nogert 07:13, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll check it out on a private with a friend, just to be certain. - StB 00:05, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :: Archive555 I tried this on a private match the other day, and we didn't see any auto-aim happening, so perhaps this is true, although auto-aim is also affected by which weapon you use, so it could be that. - 03:13, February 27, 2010 (UTC) It is still working at the 15th February 2010. I took down a Harrier and a Pavelow and got it. Has the glitch been patched? Regarding the glitch that involves scoring free kills off of out-of-control helicopters that took too much damage, I think this glitch was patched for the Xbox 360. Can anyone confirm? Montybrady 21:23, March 20, 2010 (UTC) : Glitch was apparently patched in the new update that came out with the mappack (31st March). I can't confirm this at the moment though, if someone could that would be great. Archive555 02:26, April 2, 2010 (UTC) : I don't have either map pack, but I can confirm it still works (perhaps only on vanilla MW2) as of July 23, 2010. 13:17, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Best Way to get it. Hi if anyone wants to know the glitch has definitely been fixed on Xbox 360 (i tried it). Also, I find the easiest way to get the pro is to play Sabotage. People often call in UAV's and Counter UAV's, and these are great to get the pro for. 02:18, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Guest CB pro gilich i did this glich on 4/1/10 and went from 0 to 75 ofor pro Condition This article is in bad condition, and I invite other users to help me overhaul it. Thanks, Not patched!! People, I just want you to know that I made a change to this page: I put that the glitch was NOT patched. I got Cold-Blooded Pro just 5 days ago using this glitch, on the new map Trailer Park. I also got the Cold-Blooded Pro VI challenge (where you get the emblem of the Lizard; 250 killstreaks destroyed) just on Sunday night (June 20th) on Carnival using this as well. I used the RPD / Grip with the AT4-HS. In fact, I got the Cold-Blooded VI challenge ONLY for the reason of seeing if this was patched - and its not! I 100% guarantee that this glitch is NOT patched, at least on the Xbox360. Thanks!! =D UAV Does the cold blooded perk keep you undetected by UAVS while firing a weapon without a silencer? No. nlmgr 20:37, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Pro Glitch Only the XP has been patched, but CB pro can still be used by the patch.